


Love on an Elevator

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You and Barba get stuck on the elevator. Smut ensues!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late Friday evening. Everyone else had gone home. You were finishing your notes on a rape case. You were one of SVU’s newest junior detectives having been transferred over from the financial crimes unit downtown. You had only been on the job less than 6 months. It wasn’t the easiest of transitions. Dealing with sexual assault and other related horrific crimes was vastly different from people scamming each other in a Ponzi scheme.

Rubbing your eyes, you yawned and took a swig of your tumbler, whose inner contents had grown cold. You shut your laptop, standing up to pack your bag when Liv walked in.

“Y/N! Still here.”

“I was just about to head home,” you replied. “But I have a feeling you need me to stay,” you replied eyeing the file in Liv’s hands.

“Yeah, actually. The Moynihan case got moved up.”

“To when?”

“Monday. Barba needs to prep you ASAP. He’s on his way.”

“Fuck,” you groaned. “I guess I will go make some more coffee,” you replied. As you headed over to the break room, you felt your palms get sweaty and your heart began to race. You weren’t sure as to when it happened, but you had developed a crush on the Cuban ADA. At first you had just appreciated the eye candy at work - you were a hot blooded female after all. But then as you got to work with Barba more, you began to truly appreciate him and your crush deepened. He was extremely intelligent, debonair and sharp tongued in a casual way. But really, at the end of the day… those suspenders always did you in. They always featured prominently in your fantasies when you were alone in your bedroom at night.

You weren’t sure the feeling was mutual. He was always cordial and friendly with you. But outside of the squad room or the courthouse, there wasn’t much to say.

You emptied the coffee filter and started a new pot when you heard Barba walk in.

“Liv, I am here…is y/n here?” His voice echoed in the silent squad-room. You poked your head out. “I’m here, making a fresh pot.”

Barba smiled when he saw you. “Ah, a woman after my own heart.”

You felt yourself blush. ‘Get it together, Y/N’ you told yourself. The months working with him taught you that he enjoyed his coffee - and lots of it. ‘The man is a caffeine addict, that’s all.’

A few minutes later you entered Liv’s office, pot in hand and cups stacked under your arm. Liv pushed a stack of paper over, making room for the coffee pot and cups.

Barba was relentless in his prep. You could feel your head beginning to pound and your body began to ache from sitting all day earlier. But you couldn’t take your eyes off Barba. He was wearing brown plaid trousers, his burgundy suspenders hanging off, his sleeves rolled up. He loosened his tie and you found yourself wondering what else his fingers could do. Your mind began to wander off, imagining his hands running up your sides to cup your —

“Y/N!” Barba barked your name, snapping you back into reality. “I need you to focus.”

“S-s-sorry,” you stammered sheepishly. “I am just tired.”

“I know, but Buchanan is going to be hard on you. Testifying is not easy,” Barba replied.

“Rafa… can we just take a 10 minute break and let Y/N get some air? She’ll come back refreshed,” Liv piped up.

You looked at Liv and mouthed your thanks.

Barns nodded. “Okay. 10 minutes.”

Standing up, you stretched. Your white v-neck shirt lifted, showing off a hint of skin between the hemline and waistband of your blue pencil skirt. Heading back to your desk, you had no idea that Barba was watching intently, secretly enjoying the sight before him.

“Be back in 10, promise,” you called out.

As you headed into the elevator, you realized your phone was on your desk. “Shit,” you exclaimed and just as you were about to jump out, Barba appeared before you, cellphone in hand. “You forgot this,” he replied. Taking the phone from him, you felt the warmth of his hand and your breath hitched.

“Thank you,” you replied. Barba nodded and turned to leave, when the doors closed behind him. He groaned.

“No te precupes, abogado; what goes down, must come back up,” you quipped.

Barba’s eyebrow cocked. ¿Hablas español?”

Before you could reply, the elevator jerked and came to a halt. The lights flickered and went off, leaving you both in the dark for a moment before the emergency lights went on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh for fucks sake,” Barba exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and tried to dial his phone while hitting the emergency button on the elevator panel. His phone beeped - no signal.

“No signal either,” you state looking at your phone.

“How can I help you?” a voice came over the elevator speakerphone.

“Hi, this ADA Barba and detective Y/N - we are stuck in the elevator. Sergeant Benson is upstairs,” stated Barba.

“Don’t worry - we will get you out ASAP,” the voice on the other side replied.

“Well it looks like we’re stuck here for a bit,” you stated. “Might as well get comfortable.” You plopped onto the ground and crossed your legs.

Inwardly you were squealing. Alone with Barba. This would fuel your fantasies for weeks. You watched him in the blue light. He appeared ethereal.

“I guess I could keep prepping you in the meantime.”

“Por favor, can we please not?” You plead. “I mean, you can,” you corrected yourself. “I’m sorry. This is all new to me; this is hard.”

Barba sat next to you. He smiled gently, and you had to refrain from resting your hand on his face, wanting to wipe the worry lines from his eyes. “Just doing my job.”

You nodded. “I know.”

“¿Donde aprendiste a hablar español?” Barba asked, reaching up to remove his tie completely. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and you could see his undershirt and a few of his chest hairs.

“My high school boyfriend was Puerto Rican. So I learned Spanish. Then I studied abroad in college. In Spain, Mallorca in fact. After graduation, I lived in Spain for two years before coming back to join the academy.” Barba hummed in appreciation.

“You think it’ll take long for them to get us out? You reached up and unclipped your hair, letting your hair fall down. You tussled your hair, massaging your head.

You felt Barba’s gaze on you. “See something you like?” you teased with a wink.

If the lights were working correctly, you would have seen Barba blush.

Barba cleared his throat and stood up. “We don’t have time for this,” groaned Barba. “I hope this doesn’t take long.” While he was equally as pleased to be stuck in the elevator with you, it just wasn’t a good time with the upcoming trial. He needed to focus. The case was tough. You were still pretty green. He needed you in tip top shape.

But close to you like this… he couldn’t focus. His eyes made way down to your exposed collarbone. He wondered what it would be like to taste you there, nibble and leave a love bite. He groaned, pushing the thought away - what would you want with him, someone 12 years your senior.

Barba hit the emergency call button again. “Hello? How long is this going to take?” he asked exasperated.

The intercom sounded, “We are working on it as fast as we can. But it may be another hour or two. FDNY is on their way with maintenance.”

“An hour or two?” Barba asked incredulously.

“I think I have a granola bar and a water in my bag. Maybe some candy,” you stated.

“No thanks,” Barba replied, sitting back down next to you, shoulder to shoulder, one leg outstretched and the other pulled up to his chest.

The elevator seemed small and warm suddenly. His cologne wafted over you; scents of bergamot and sandalwood filled your nostrils and you could feel your panties dampen. You looked over at him and could see the hint of a 5 o’clock shadow. You wondered how his scruff would feel against your thighs.

‘Make a move’ your inner-self ordered. You giggled. Barba looked over at you, brows furrowed. He licked his lips and that was all it took. “What’s so fu—?”

He never got to finish. You leaned over and pressed your lips against his. Barba groaned, and opened his mouth, returning your kiss. He stretched out his leg and pulled you into his lap. His hands ran up and down your thighs, squeezing your ass as you hungrily kissed each other. His tongue danced with yours and you could taste a combination of coffee and mint. You ground yourself against Barba and you could feel his cock harden. Barba lowered his mouth to your neck, placing feverish kisses down to your collarbone, where he sucked gently, causing you to grind further down.

A voice boomed on the intercom. It was Liv. “Barba, Y/N - are you guys alright? We are getting you out as soon as possible.”

Breaking away, you looked into his green eyes, running your hands through his hair. Barba smirked.

“We’re good Liv,” you replied before kissing Barba again.

You grabbed his hands and placed them on your breasts, which felt heavy against your clothes. You kissed him again, and Barba squeezed your breasts. He slipped his hand under your shirt and tugged your bra down, moving to pinch your nipples. You sighed in content, lifting your shirt and reaching around to unclasp your bra. You moved Barba’s hands and removed the offending piece of clothing. Barba lowered his mouth to your breasts, cupping one mound of flesh and running his tongue over your pebbled flesh. You sighed contently and began to mutter nonsensically.

You reached down, palming Barba’s erection through his pants. “I want you,” you whispered.

“I am yours, cariño,” Barba breathed. At that moment, the elevator jerked and the lights came back on. The elevator began to move up again and you scrambled off Barba, hastily looking for your bra. You found it in the corner and you shoved it in your bag.

“Y/N…” Barba began. You looked up at him, blushing, suddenly at a loss for words.

“I… I…” You sputtered.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to Liv, a guy who you presumed was maintenance and two members of the FDNY.

“Hey! Are you two okay?” Liv asked.

“Never better, right Y/N?” Barba replied looking at you with a small smile.

You nodded, placing your hands on your hips. “So back to prep I guess?”

“I think that’s enough for one night,” said Liv. “Maybe pick up in the morning. Maybe at Barba’s office?”

“Or now,” you countered, turning around facing Barba. “I really think we were onto something,” you winked. “But maybe we will take the stairs.”

—

Twenty minutes later you and Barba were in a cab heavily making out like teenagers under the guise of heading to 1 Hogan Place. Instead, you both were heading to your apartment which wasn’t far off.

“You’re incredible,” Barba whispered in your ear. “I’ve wanted this… you… for awhile now. I just didn’t think…”

“Oh no, no. Como te necesito,” you replied, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. The cab pulled to a stop in front of your apartment and Barba handed a fifty to the driver. “Keep the change.”

Once inside, you bounced up the stairs. Barba appreciated you from behind and quickly followed, giving your butt a a small smack. You squeaked looking over your shoulder and Barba gave you a smoldering look. After letting the two of you inside your apartment, you made a quick show of taking off your skirt, leaving you clad in your shirt and black thong. Barba picked you up, wrapping your legs around him.

“Bedroom, to the right,” you ordered in between kisses. You leaned over and began sucking on Barba’s earlobe and he groaned in appreciation. You two landed in a heap on your bed. Barba continued grabbing handfuls of your ass, while you peppered him with kisses. He played with the thin fabric that separated your two cheeks, running it through his fingers.

“You’re so wet,” he growled, flipping you over onto your back.

“All you,” you cooed, sitting up slightly to take off your shirt. Barba sat up, taking your just about naked body in.

“Preciosa, tan bella,” he whispered, admiring you. You reached down to your thong, slipping your hand under the thin fabric and rubbed yourself shamelessly without ever breaking eye contact.

“Fuck,” Barba grunted. He stood up and removed his shirt and pants. You could see the bulge in his boxers and it made you more wet. Barba stood at the foot of the bed and pulled you by your legs. Kneeling, he draped your legs over his shoulders. Barba inhaled you, and began to run his tongue through the thin material tasting you.

“Rafael…” you whined and Barba nipped your thigh in response.

He used his fingers to push your thong aside, tasting you as you are. “Hmmmm” he hums, his nose pressed firmly on your clit.

You cry out again as he continues his oral fixation, eventually using his fingers to thrust in and out of you. You writhe under his hand, your hips rising to fuck his face.

Barba reaches his free arm over to keep you steady. He feels you tighten around his fingers and he quickens his manipulations.

“You like that?” He asks, his tongue flicking your clit.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck, don’t stop,” you moan while cupping your breasts and tugging on your nipples.

“I won’t stop cariño. Cum for me darling,” Barba breaths.

“Rafael,” you wail as you come all over his hand. He looks up at you, smirking, pleased with himself.

“You taste fucking delicious,” he compliments, sucking on his fingers. He dropped his boxers and you smiled at the sight of his cock. Barba stroked himself and you could see some precum dripping.

“I want to taste you,” you sigh. “Please.

I want to suck your cock.” You roll over and reach over to take his cock into your mouth. Barba groans and runs his hands through your hair. You let him out of your mouth to spit into your hand and take him back into your mouth, using your other hand to stroke him and cup his balls.

“Coño,” Barba swore. “Such a good little cock sucker.”

You hummed at the compliment and the vibrations caused Barba to twitch in your mouth. You continued to suck and flitted your tongue at the spot where the head meets the shaft.

“Keep that up and I will cum in that pretty little mouth detective.” Barba groaned.

“Oh no, counselor,” you breathed. “You’re going to cum in me.”

You push Barba back onto the bed, climbing over him. You two kiss hungrily and Barba smacked your ass. You squealed in delight.

“Condom…in the… drawers,” you pant. Barba reaches into your nightstand and grabs a condom, making a mental note of your vibrator for next time.

“All fours,” he orders and you quickly oblige. You hear foil tear open and the sound of the rubber rolling on.

Barba kneels behind you, steadying himself. He rubs his cock up and down your entrance, teasing you.

“Please…” you beg. “Fuck me, please.”

“Who am I to deny you, cariño?” Barba replies, guiding himself into you. You both moan at him filling you. While he wasn’t the largest man you’d been with, he was certainly the thickest and you nearly came at the sensation alone. He began to thrust into you, the rhythmic sound of skin on skin filling the room. You frantically grabbed at the pillows in front of you.

“Oh God, Rafael, fuck you feel so good. Yes, yes, yes,” you chant. “Harder, don’t stop.”

Barba thrusted harder, smacking your ass with each thrust. “You feel so good,” he crooned. “So wet, so tight.” You moaned in pleasure. He wrapped a hand in your hair and pulled gently.

“I am going to…” warns Barba, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

You bite your lip, trying to keep yourself from screaming. Barba reaches around to rub you to climax.

“Rafael fuck, I am going to cum…” you babble incoherently. “Y/N!” shouts Barba, stiffening behind you as he reaches his own climax. You both stay there, basking in the moment.

Barba peppered your back with kisses. “That was wonderful.” He pulled himself out and you whimpered in protest. Barba laid on his back and pulled you to him, covering your bodies with your sheet. He kissed your temple as you stroked his chest hair.

“I’ve wanted that to happen for a long time,” you sighed happily.

“Same mi amor. I just didn’t think you’d reciprocate. I am so much older than you.”

“Listen viejito,” you tease. “I know what I like, and what I like is you. A whole fucking lot.”

Barba chuckled. “Rest up. We have prep in the morning.” You groaned and kissed Barba deeply before the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

{FIN}


End file.
